Ein Satz mit Folgen
by Linchen
Summary: Duo verplappert sich und Heero fängt an nachzudenken. (shonen ai, 1+2) *Komplett*
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da? Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern *leider*. Ich schreibe nur just for fun und nicht für Geld.

=Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is a registered trademark of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency and all associated parties.

"..." gesprochene Sätze

*...* Gedanken

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

****

Ein Satz mit Folgen

Teil 1!

Heero Yuy saß wie jeden Morgen vor seinem Computer und rief routiniert die Nachrichten ab. Es gab Neuigkeiten. Eine neue Mission.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Die anderen Piloten saßen zusammen beim Frühstück, als Heero zu ihnen traf. Duo sprang auf und machte Platz, damit Heero sich setzen konnte. 

"Und was gibt es Neues?" fragte er neugierig. 

"Hm. Neue Order!" 

"Oh, wie informativ. Was ist das für eine neue Order?" 

"Eine neue Mission, OZ Basis infiltrieren." 

"Och nö, nicht schon wieder Schule." 

Duo sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl und schmollte. 

"Wer muß gehen?" fragte Quatre ruhig. 

"Alle! Habe schon die Daten in den Schulcomputer gehackt. Morgen früh beginnen wir." 

Die fünf Jungen erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und gingen auf die Zimmer, um ihre Sachen zu packen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo saß mißmutig im Wagen. Diese Infiltrationen waren immer so langweilig. Außerdem, wieso mußten dieses Mal alle mitgehen? 

Aber ein Gutes hatte die Sache, er kam Mal wieder unter Menschen. OK, seine Kameraden waren auch Menschen, doch er wollte neue Leute kennenlernen. 

Als sie an der Schule ankamen, schaute er nicht schlecht. Es war ein großer Komplex, ein SEHR großer Komplex. 

"Wow, daß ist aber groß hier." Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und lief voraus. Sein Zopf tanzte dabei auf seinem Rücken.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quatre lächelte. Duo schien seine schlechte Laune überwunden zu haben. 

Er betrachtete die Anderen. Sie schienen alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er fragte sich, wie lange diese Mission wohl dauern und was sie alles erleben würden.

Er griff ebenfalls nach seiner Tasche und lief seinen Freunden hinterher, die schon ein Stück voraus waren.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Als erstes liefen sie ins Sekretariat, wo sie ihre Zimmerschlüssel und den Stundenplan ausgehändigt bekamen. Sie liefen noch ein Stück zusammen, doch dann mußten sie sich trennen, da ihre Zimmer in verschiedenen Fluren lagen. Quatre und Trowa, sowie Heero und Duo teilten sich einen Raum. Wufei hatte Glück, in seinem 2-Bett Zimmer war noch niemand weiter einquartiert, so daß er es für sich allein hatte. 

Da sie an diesem Tag keinen Unterricht hatten, machten sie einen Punkt auf dem Hof aus, wo sie sich zur gegebenen Zeit treffen wollten.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo trat durch die Tür. Er beäugte das Zimmer genau, dann sprang er zu dem Bett am Fenster und ließ sich fallen. Das Bett federte ihn gut ab, so daß er sich genüßlich räkeln konnte. Er schloß seine Augen und genoß es regungslos dazuliegen, bis er das klappernde Geräusch hörte. Er öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das Andere. Er forschte nach der Quelle des Geräuschs und entdeckte sie gleich gegenüber.

Heero hatte seinen Laptop aufgestellt und tippte auf der Tastatur herum. 

"Oi Heero. Wird es nicht irgendwann langweilig vor dieser Mattscheibe zu hängen?"

Er richtete sich etwas auf und blickte auf den Rücken seines Kameraden. Auf eine Antwort wartete er vergebens. 

*Typisch Heero. Starr wie ein Stein und genauso still*. Er ließ sich wieder zurücksinken und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Heute hatten sie noch frei und er wollte diese Zeit nutzen. Er beschloß, sich ein wenig auf dem Gelände umzusehen. Er stand auf, schaute Heero noch über die Schulter, dann verließ er das Zimmer. Als erstes machte er sich auf den Weg zu Quatre und Trowa, vielleicht wollten sie ja mitkommen.

Er klopfte an ihre Tür, dann trat er ein. Er sah, wie Quatre an einem Schrank stand und etwas einsortierte. Doch Trowa konnte er nirgends entdecken. 

"He Quatre, wo ist Trowa? Ich wollte eine kleine Erkundungstour machen und fragen, ob ihr mitkommen wollt."

Quatre drehte sich zu ihm.

"Ich komme gern mit. Trowa ist duschen, ich denke, er wird noch eine Weile brauchen. Wo möchtest du hingehen?"

"Hm, ich dachte, man könnte mal die Sportmöglichkeiten auskundschaften. Interesse?"

"Gehen wir!"

Duo trat zur Seite und ließ Quatre den Vortritt. Er schloß die Tür, dann hüpfte er hinter dem anderen Jungen her und legte seinen Arm freundschaftlich um ihn. Quatre sah ihn tadelnd an, ließ ihn aber gewähren. 

Duo war ungeduldig und rannte schon ein Stück voraus Richtung Turnhalle. Quatre schüttelte seinen Kopf *wie ein Kind im Spielzeugladen*. 

Langsam trottete er hinterher.

In der Halle war Duo begeistert stehengeblieben. Alles war neu und auf dem Feld wurde gerade Basketball gespielt. Er stellte sich an den Rand und schaute zu.

"Die sind gut." sagte er, als Quatre sich neben ihn stellte.

"Frag doch, vielleicht kannst du mitspielen." Mit diesen Worten gab er Duo einen auffordernden Schubser. Duo sah von ihm zum Feld und wieder zurück. Eine Weile war er unentschlossen, doch als der Pfiff ertönte, faßte er seinen Mut und lief auf den Trainer zu.

"Hallo, ich bin neu hier, darf ich vielleicht mitspielen?"

Der Trainer besah ihn von oben bis unten, dann nickte er zustimmend. 

"Ok, uns fehlt ohnehin noch ein Mann. Aber streng dich an, wir sind hier im Training."

Duo quiekte vor Freude und trabte aufs das Spielfeld. Er bekam den Ball und sollte das Spiel beginnen.

Quatre lächelte. Hier war Duo in seinem Element, er war jetzt überflüssig. Er entschied, wieder zurück zu gehen. 

"Wir sehen uns Duo!" rief er noch rasch, bevor er die Halle verließ.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero hatte noch einmal die Nachricht überprüft, die sie hierher beordert hatte. Sie mußten sich um zwei in der Nähe liegende OZ Basen kümmern. Dieser Auftrag würde schwierig werden, da sie auf beiden Basen zeitgleich zugreifen mußten, um an die gewünschten Informationen zu kommen. Daher waren auch zwei Teams von Nöten.

Er würde sich mit Duo um die nördliche Basis kümmern, während er die anderen drei zur östlichen Basis schicken wollte. 

Er sah auf die Uhr und entschied, daß es langsam Zeit war, sich auf den Weg zu machen. Er fragte sich, wo Duo sich die ganze Zeit herumtrieb. Heero lief gerade die Treppe herunter, als Quatre ihm entgegenkam. 

"Ah, hallo Heero. Willst du dich auch auf dem Gelände umsehen?"

"Hn."

"Stimmt etwas nicht, du bist nicht gerade gesprächig. Bleibt das Treffen in einer Stunde?"

"Hn."

"ok, dann bis nachher. Falls du Duo suchen solltest, er ist in der Turnhalle und spielt Basketball mit ein paar Jungs."

Heero hatte tatsächlich vor, sich umzusehen. Er wollte immer genau im Bilde sein, falls sie kurzfristig flüchten mußten, oder irgend etwas unvorhergesehenes Geschehen sollte.

Aber was hatte Quatre gerade gesagt? Duo spielte Basketball? Wenn er jetzt unterwegs war, konnte er sich das auch ansehen, also schlug er den Weg zur Sporthalle ein. Als Heero ankam, stand es unentschieden. Er sah, wie Duo einen Spieler aus der gegnerischen Mannschaft abblockte und sich den Ball schnappte. Er legte ein ungeheures Tempo vor, dann versenkte er den Ball im Korb. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo machte einen Luftsprung. Sie hatte nicht nur aufgeholt, nein, sie führten jetzt sogar mit zwei Punkten. Plötzlich hörte er einen Schmerzensschrei. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und sah, wie einer seiner Mannschaftskameraden am Boden lag und sich am Bein hielt. Der Trainer, sowie alle anderen Spieler liefen zu ihm.

Als Duo sich näherte hörte er, wie jemand etwas von einer argen Stauchung sagte.

"Na toll, dann ist das Spiel wohl vorbei, oder?"

Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als er Heero an der Wand entdeckte.

*Super* dachte er sich, *Heero könnte für den Jungen einspringen. Ich muß ihn nur dazu bewegen, mitzumachen*. 

Mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen lief er auf Heero zu.

"Hallo Heero, was hat dich hierher verschlagen? Keine neuen Nachrichten?"

"Omae o korosu"

"Jaja, ich weiß, doch bevor du deine Energie verschwendest, mich umbringen zu wollen, könntest du doch für den Verletzten einspringen. Oder bist du etwa schon aus der Übung?" 

*Ich hoffe diese kleine Stachelei hat gewirkt*.

Heero stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er funkelte Duo an, doch er nahm den Platz des verletzten Spielers ein. 

*Hehe, man muß nur wissen wie*.

Duo lief Heero hinterher. Ein erneuter Anpfiff ertönte. Duo überprüfte rasch den Spielstand und beobachtete, wie Heero sich dem Gegner in den Weg stellte und ihm den Ball abnahm. Danach wollte er zum Korb dribbeln, doch die andere Mannschaft bedrängte ihn arg. Duo sah, wie Heero sich unauffällig umsah und zu einem Wurf ansetzte. Doch da machte es auch schon Klick in seinem Hirn und er spurtete los. Heero sprang hoch und warf, doch der Ball flog nicht, wie alle dachten, in Richtung Korb, sondern landete direkt in Duos wartende Arme. Er fing den Ball, dribbelte noch ein kleines Stück und versenkte ihn dann mit einem Meisterwurf. Die Anderen waren begeistert. Sie jubelten, als die Tafel 

einen Vorsprung von fünf Punkten anzeigte. Duo lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte Heero richtig eingeschätzt und die Finte verstanden. 

Das Spiel ging weiter und die beiden Piloten merkten nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Die eine Stunde war inzwischen schon vergangen und sie hätten sich schon längst mit den ihren Mitstreitern treffen müssen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quatre, Trowa und Wufei befanden sich am verabredeten Ort. Hier hatten sie sich alle verabredet, doch von Duo und Heero fehlte jede Spur.

"Wo sind Duo und Heero? Heero kommt nie zu spät, ob ihnen etwas passiert ist?" 

fragte Wufei in die Runde.

"Ich denke nicht. Die Zwei können auf sich aufpassen. Ich habe Duo vorhin noch Basketball spielen sehen. Wahrscheinlich ist Heero hingegangen, um Duo herzuholen. Der Junge vergißt über das Spiel doch immer die Zeit." erklärte Quatre den beiden.

"Gehen wir hin. Wo wir uns treffen ist doch egal."

Trowa drehte sich um und begann in Richtung Turnhalle zu laufen. Wufei und Quatre zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten ihm.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Das Spiel war kurz vor dem Ende. Heero hatte den Ball. Er rannte über das Spielfeld zum Korb, doch kurz bevor er zum Sprung ansetzen wollte, wurde er gefoult und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Das Spiel wurde unterbrochen. Als Heero den Kopf wieder hob, wurde ihm eine Hand entgegengestreckt. Er ergriff sie und wollte sich hochziehen, doch gleichzeitig wurde er gezogen, so daß er zuviel Schwung bekam und fast vorn über kippte. Knapp vor Duos lächelndem Gesicht kam er zum halten.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich gefangen, von der Nähe und dem Ausdruck in diesem Gesicht. Er starrte Duo an. Wie durch Nebelschwaden hörte er, wie Duo etwas zu ihm sagte, doch was es war, bekam er nicht mit.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo sah, daß das Spiel kurz vor dem Ende war. Er wollte unbedingt noch ein paar Punkte machen. Er beobachtete, daß Heero den Ball hatte und lief hinter ihm her. Kurz bevor Heero punkten konnte, wurde er gefoult.

*So ein Mist!*

Er stand vor Heero und hielt ihm seine Hand hin, als dieser sie ergriff, zog er kräftig, um dem Anderen auf die Beine zu helfen. Doch Heero bekam zu viel Schwung und fiel ihm fast in die Arme.

"Heero, nicht so stürmisch."

Er lachte, als Heero kurz vor seinem Gesicht stoppte.

Ende Teil 1!

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

Hurra, der erste Teil meiner ersten Fanfic. *glücklich sei*. Fortsetzung kommt, versprochen. Über Kritik und Lob würde ich mich freuen *schaut mit ihren süßesten Hundeaugen* Schickt beides einfach an: linchen@nabuda.net


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da? Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern *leider*. Ich schreibe nur just for fun und nicht für Geld.

=Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is a registered trademark of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency and all associated parties.

Bemerkung: Ich habe an einer Stelle ein kleines Crossover zu einer Sci- fi Serie eingefügt. Es hat irgendwie gut gepasst ^_-)

"..." gesprochene Sätze

*...* Gedanken

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

****

Ein Satz mit Folgen

Teil 2!

Er sah Heero fest in die Augen, weil dieser ihn anzustarren schien. 

"Ähm Heero, daß Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei." krächzte er leise.

Sein Mund und Hals waren trocken. Heero war so nah, er konnte tief in diese kobaltblauen Seen tauchen. 

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, zog er seine Hand zurück, woraufhin Heero aus seiner Trance aufzuwachen schien.

"Ne Heero, wir müssen noch ein paar Punkte machen. Setz deinen Freiwurf gut."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Duo sich um und lief zurück aufs Feld.

*Oh man, so nah war ich ihm noch nie*.

Sein Herz klopfte wild und er hoffte, daß Heero nicht gesehen hatte, wie eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen gestiegen war.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero beobachtete, wie Duo davonjoggte. Sein Blick blieb an dem langen Zopf hängen, der im Takt zu Duos Schritten, immer hin und her pendelte. Er riß sich von dem Anblick los und wendete sich wieder dem Spiel zu. Er hatte einen Freiwurf erhalten.. Er besah sich die Lage und entschied auf Duo zu werfen, da dieser nicht all zu weit entfernt war. Duo fing den Ball bravourös, ließ ihn kurz auf dem Boden auftippen und warf ihn dann zu Heero zurück. Heero war in der Zwischenzeit ein Stück vorgelaufen. Er ergriff den Ball und wollte punkten, aber ein Spieler aus der Gegnerischen Mannschaft blockte ihn ab.

Doch Heero wäre nicht Heero, wenn er es nicht versucht hätte. 

Sein Gehirn arbeitete kräftig, er hob den Ball, sprang ein Stück in die Luft und ließ ihn fliegen. Er saß, Die orange Kugel senkte sich genau über dem Korb und fiel hindurch, ohne den Ring einmal zu berühren. 

Der Abpfiff ertönte, daß Spiel war vorbei. Die Mannschaft von Heero und Duo hatte gewonnen, woran die beiden nicht ganz unbeteiligt waren. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo beobachtete genau, wie Heero den Ball im Ziel versenkte.

*Perfekt wie immer.* Er hörte das Trillern der Pfeife und atmete tief aus. Das Spiel war beendet. Er grinste über das gesamte Gesicht, als er sich den Endstand ansah. 

"Toller Wurf!" reif er seinem Freund zu, als er mit langen Schritten zu ihm eilte.

Der Trainer kam auf sie beide zu und nickte anerkennend.

"Gutes Spiel. Ihr scheint öfter zusammen zu spielen, so wie ihr euch ohne Worte versteht."

Duo mußte schmunzeln. *Wenn der wüßte...*

"Naja, wir verständigen uns häufiger ohne Worte." *z.B. wenn wir gerade in einer gegnerischen Basis herumschleichen*. 

Den letzten Teil des Satzes dachte er sich allerdings nur. 

Heero wurde das Geschwafel zu viel, er wandte sich um und lief zur Tür, wo er die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams entdeckt hatte. 

"Wollt ihr nicht in unserer Mannschaft mitspielen? Wir könnten solche Talente wie euch sehr gut gebrauchen."

Duo folgte Heero mit seinen Augen. Dann entdeckte auch er die drei Jungen. Als er auf die Uhr schaute, sah er, daß sie sich schon längst mit ihnen hätten treffen müssen.

"Sorry Mann, keine Zeit. Trotzdem danke für das Spiel."

Nach einem kurzen Gruß folgte er Heero und gesellte sich zu der Gruppe.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quatre, Trowa und Wufei kamen gerade in die Halle, als Heero zu seinem Wurf ansetzte. Sie sahen, wie der Ball eine perfekte Kurve flog und genau in der Mitte des Korbes landete. Sie hörten den Pfiff und schauten zur Anzeigetafel. Die Mannschaft von Heero und Duo hatte mit einem guten Vorsprung gewonnen.

Heero kam auf sie zu. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos, wie immer. Kurz nach Heero stieß auch Duo zu den Jungs.

"Sorry Leute, aber es war zuu verlockend."

"Hauptsache du vergisst unsere Mission nicht." tadelte Quatre ihn.

"Wir sind nicht zum spielen hier."

"Ja ja!"

Duo verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, woraufhin Quatre schmunzeln mußte.

Nachdem sie alle die Halle verlassen hatten, stellte Wufei die wichtige Frage.

"Heero, was müssen wir tun?"

Heero führte sie an einen ruhigeren Ort und erklärte ihnen seinen Plan. Als alles geklärt war, gingen sie zurück auf ihre Zimmer. 

Dort angelangt, schnappte Duo sich ein Handtuch und verschwand Richtung Dusche.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero setzte sich wieder vor seinen Laptop. Doch er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Etwas anderes spukte in seinem Kopf herum: Das Basketballspiel.

Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Was war vorhin nur los mit ihm? Es war doch nicht das erste Mal, daß er mit Duo Basketball gespielt hatte und er hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal in die Augen gesehen. Wieso hatten sie ihn dieses Mal so gefangen genommen? Er grübelte und analysierte. Er mußte es unbedingt herausfinden, denn es durfte nicht noch mal geschehen. Er schalt sich selbst dafür, daß er sich von der Mission hatte ablenken lassen. Er war doch perfekt trainiert, emotionslos, nichts und niemand durfte ihn ablenken.

Er grübelte weiter und suchte nach dem Grund für dieses Abschweifen, er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. 

Er wurde aus seinen tiefen Gedanken gerissen, als Duo wieder ins Zimmer gepoltert kam. Heero sah ihn kurz an, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Laptop und fing an zu tippen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo trat ins Zimmer. Er sah, wie Heero geistesabwesend vor dem Computer saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Als er die Tür schloß, drehte sich Heero kurz zu ihm, doch dann wendete er sich um und fing an, auf die Tastatur zu hämmern.

*Keine Veränderung. War wohl vorhin doch nur Einbildung. Auf jeden Fall habe ich diese kalte Dusche gebraucht.*

Duo begann seine nassen Haare zu kämmen. Dabei dachte er an die Szene in der Turnhalle zurück.

*Ich bin ihm noch nie so nah gewesen. Man, wäre es nur einen Moment länger gewesen, wäre ich ihm um den Hals gefallen.*

Innerlich schüttelte Duo den Kopf. So etwas durfte ihm niemals passieren. Heero würde dann seine ewigen Drohungen wahr machen und ihn töten, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er seufzte, als er seine Haare wieder zu einem festen Zopf band.

Warum konnte Heero nicht ein Mädchen sein? Doch bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte er sich. NEIN, dann würde er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht halb so sehr lieben, wie er es jetzt tat.

Mit schweifenden Gedanken zog er sich seine restliche Kleidung an. Und bei dem Blick auf die Uhr, sah er, daß es bereits Essenszeit war. Die Mensa würde für sie bestimmt nicht länger geöffnet sein. Er stemmte sich vom Bett hoch und lief zu Heero hinüber.

"He Heero! Essenszeit, wenn du nicht hungern willst, sollten wir jetzt gehen."

Er tippte Heero auf den Kopf und schaute über dessen Schulter. Der andere Junge knurrte ihn an, doch er schaltete den Laptop ab und stand auf, um mit ihm zusammen essen zu gehen. 

Unterwegs trafen sie auch auf Trowa und Quatre, welche sich ebenfalls verspätet auf den Weg gemacht hatten, um noch ein Abendessen zu erhaschen.

"Ohayo Duo, Heero!"

"Hn."

"Hi Quatre, auch auf dem Weg zur Delikatessenabteilung?"

Als Duo die beiden näher betrachtete, verrieten ihm ihre Blicke, daß sie sich schon auf die Mission vorbereitet hatten. Heute Nacht sollte es losgehen. Sie mußten sich in die OZ Basen schleichen und gleichzeitig auf die Computer zugreifen, damit sie an die Daten herankamen, welche sie stehlen sollten. 

Als sie die Mensa betraten, herrschte noch reger Betrieb. Alle saßen zusammen, schwatzten, aßen, tranken oder beschäftigten sich mit irgend welchen anderen Dingen.

Sie liefen zur Essensausgabe und holten sich ihre Teller. Danach setzten sie sich zusammen an einen Tisch, der gerade frei geworden war.

Duo aß mit gesundem Appetit, auch wenn das Essen etwas wenig gewürzt zu sein schien. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero beobachtete Duo beim essen. Wie konnte dieser Junge nur so schlingen? Das Essen würde doch nicht davonlaufen. Er selbst ließ sich beim Nahrung aufnehmen Zeit. 

Er hatte bisher immer noch keinen Grund für sein Verhalten vorhin gefunden, was ihm so langsam aber sicher zu schaffen machte. Er versuchte weitere Parameter für seine Analyse zu bekommen, indem er den Piloten von Deathscythe zu studieren begann. Und irgendwie, er wußte nicht warum, wurde er immer seltsam berührt, wenn Duo anfing zu lächeln. 

Als sie ihr Essen beendet und Wufei gefunden hatten, begaben sie sich alle zu Heero und Duo ins Zimmer, um letzte Unklarheiten vor der nächtlichen Expedition zu beseitigen. Als Quatre, Trowa und Wufei das dann später das Zimmer verließen, rief Heero ihnen überraschenderweise noch etwas hinterher.

"Ruht euch vorher noch etwas aus, es kann spät werden."

Damit hatte er sämtliche anwesenden Personen im Raum in Erstaunen versetzt. Heero Yuy, perfekter Soldat und Kampfmaschine, machte sich Gedanken über IHR Wohlbefinden?!

Das grenzte schon fast ein Wunder. Die drei Jungs nickten ihm zu und schlossen die Tür.

"Wieso hast du gesagt, daß sie sich ausruhen sollen?" fragte Duo, immer noch verblüfft.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann befolgte er selbst seinen Befehl und legte sich aufs Bett. Nur schlafen konnte er nicht, stattdessen starrte er in die Luft.

Er hatte bemerkt, daß Duo müde zu sein schien, deshalb hatte er allen befohlen sich vor der Arbeit noch etwas auszuruhen.

Er hörte, wie auch Duo sich auf sein Bett warf und einige Minuten später hörte er ein gleichmäßiges Atmen aus dieser Richtung. Dies war der Augenblick, in dem er beschloß, Duo weiter zu studieren. Er setzte sich auf und schlich geräuschlos zu der anderen Liege. An dessen Kante bleib er stehen und betrachtete die in sich zusammengerollte Person, welche in ihr schlief.

Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas, um die Gestalt besser betrachten zu können.

Duos Gesicht war vollkommen gelöst und friedlich. Seine offenen Haare, lagen wie ein Heiligenschein um ihn herum. Und der Mond verlieh ihm einen silbrigen Schimmer.

Heero erinnerte sich an etwas, was er einmal in einem Buch über altertümliche Riten gelesen hatte. Darin stand, daß es im Altertum eine kleine Volksgruppe gab, in der die Frauen, bevor sie sich für einen Mann entschieden, zuerst eine Nacht mit ihm verbrachten. In der Nacht schlief der Mann und die Frau wachte und beobachtete ihn. 

Dieses Volk glaubte, daß man im Schlaf sein wahres Gesicht zeigte, denn sobald man erwachte, plazierte sich wieder eine Maske auf dem Gesicht, welche das wahre Wesen der Person verbarg.

Blieb die Frau bis zum nächsten Morgen, hatte sie sich für ihn Entschieden, war sie verschwunden, hatte ihr nicht gefallen, was sie gesehen hatte.

Heero schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Er wollte sich von diesen Gedanken befreien.

Wieso dachte er überhaupt an so etwas banales? Doch als er wieder in Duos Gesicht blickte, merkte er, daß ihm gefiel, was er sah.

Nach einer kurzen Zeitspanne legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett. Sie mußten bald losgehen, was bedeutete, daß er Duo wecken mußte. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke nicht.

Ende Teil 2!

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

Und hier der zweite Teil meiner Fanfic. *noch glücklicher sei*. Teil drei kommt auch, versprochen. Leider bin ich kein Schnellschreiber, so daß der nächste Teil noch etwas dauern könnte. Sorry!

Für sämtliche Anmerkungen wäre ich dankbar. Schickt sie einfach an: 

linchen@nabuda.net


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da? Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern *leider*. Ich schreibe nur just for fun und nicht für Geld.

"..." gesprochene Sätze

*...* Gedanken

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

****

Ein Satz mit Folgen

Teil 3!

Um sich wieder auf das wesentlich konzentrieren zu können, spielte er im Gedanken noch einmal den Ablauf für den geplanten Einbruch durch. 

Es war nur noch wenig Zeit, bis sie mit ihren Freunden bei den versteckten Fahrzeugen verabredet waren. Heero erhob sich von seiner Matratze, dann lief er zu Duo hinüber und rüttelte ihn wach.

"Wir müssen los!"

Duo öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

"Schon?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo schlief tief, als er plötzlich wachgerüttelt wurde. Benommen hörte er, wie Heero etwas zu ihm sagte.

"Wir müssen los!"

Noch war er nicht wach genug, um eine schlagfertige Antwort zu geben, daher blieb es nur bei einem 

"Schon?"

Doch als er sah, daß Heero bereits an der Tür stand, schwang er sich hoch und trottete hinterher.

Fünf Minuten später standen sie am Motorrad. Sie warteten auf die Anderen, die kurze Zeit später ebenfalls eintrafen. Nach einem kurzen Uhrenvergleich, stiegen sie in die Fahrzeuge und fuhren in verschiedene Richtungen davon. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Basis erreichten. Sie versteckten das Zweirad in einem kleinen Wäldchen, dann schlichen sie zur Abgrenzung. Beinahe wären sie entdeckt worden, als unerwartet eine Wache vorbeigetrottet kam.

Heero entdeckte sie als erster. Mit einer geschmeidigen, lautlosen Bewegung duckte er sich und zog Duo mit sich hinter einen Busch. Duo wollte protestieren, doch er hielt ihm den Mund zu. Er zeigt durch die Büsche auf die Gestalt, von der sie beinahe entdeckt worden wären. Duo schaute in die Richtung, dann nickte er, daß er verstanden hatte.

Sie warteten noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Basis machten. Sie schlüpften von einem Schatten zum nächsten. Das Gelände war sehr gut bewacht, sie mußten höllisch aufpassen, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurden.

Die Kegel von hellen Scheinwerfern tanzten auf dem Boden entlang und vollführten ein kleines Lichtballett. Heero beobachtete, zu welchem Zeitpunkt welcher Scheinwerfer wo stand. Als er sich den Takt eingeprägt hatte, schnappte er Duo am Ärmel und arbeitete sich zum ersten Gebäude vor. Dort angelangt versteckten sie sich wieder. 

Plötzlich fing Duo an, wie wild mit den Armen zu fuchteln. Er schien ihm irgend etwas zeigen zu wollen. Leider waren sie einige Meter voneinander entfernt, so daß sie nicht miteinander flüstern konnten.

*Was will er bloß von mir?* 

Mit einem Mal sah er, wie Duo auf ihn zugespurtet kam. Er war total perplex, als Duo ihn mit sich riß.

*Was soll das, warum macht er das?*

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo hockte etwas von Heero entfernt. Als er sich umschaute, entdeckte er, daß eine Gestalt direkt auf Heeros Versteck zuhielt. Er versuchte Heero darauf aufmerksam zu machen, indem er ihm Zeichen gab, doch der andere Junge schien ihn nicht zu verstehen. 

*Ahrg! Tut er nur so, oder versteht er mich wirklich nicht? Er ist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff.*

Noch während er das dachte, hechtete er geduckt zu Heero und zog ihn in eine andere Ecke. 

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn als sie zum Liegen kamen, sahen sie, wie eine Wache genau an der Stelle stehen blieb, wo Heero zuletzt gehockt hatte. 

*Puh, daß ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Aber warum hat Heero die Wache nicht bemerkt? Er ist doch sonst immer der Erste, der eine Gefahr wahrnimmt.*

"Ne Heero, jetzt sind wir quit. Aber warum hast du ihn denn nicht kommen sehen?"

flüsterte er zu Heero.

"Hn." 

Das war die einzige Antwort, die Duo zu hören bekam. 

Sie rappelten sich wieder auf und warteten, bis die Wache weitergegangen war. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihnen, daß sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten, um an den Computer zu gelangen. Eile war angesagt, was wiederum ein größeres Risiko nach sich zog, entdeckt zu werden. 

Sie strafften ihre Schultern und machten sich auf den Weg ins Gebäudeinnere.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In der zweiten Basis ging es den anderen drei Piloten nicht viel besser. Als sie ins Gebäude eingedrungen waren, wurden sie von einer einzelnen Patrouille entdeckt. Dank Wufeis Reaktionsvermögen blieben sie aber verborgen, denn er packte den Mann und setzte ihn mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag außer Gefecht. Der Feind wurde gefesselt und in einem leeren Raum eingeschlossen.

Danach machten sich die Jungen auf, um zum gesuchten Computer zu gelangen. Jede Minute war kostbar, denn bei dieser Mission kam es auf ein perfektes Timing an. 

Heero hatte ihnen eine Diskette mitgegeben, die sie zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in den Computer einlesen sollten. Heero würde am zweiten Rechner genau das Gleiche tun. 

So kam es, daß sie kurze Zeit später ohne weitere Zwischenfälle an ihrem Ziel angelangt waren. Doch es war noch zu früh, die verabredete Zeit war noch einige Minuten entfernt.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Auch Heero und Duo hatten in der Zwischenzeit den Computerraum erreicht. Nur einmal wären sie beinahe dem Feind in die Arme gelaufen, doch ein schneller Lauf hinter die nächste Tür konnte dies verhindern.

Kaum waren sie im Rechnerraum angelangt, als Heero sich an die Tastatur setzte und anfing zu tippen. 

Duo positionierte sich an der Tür, um rechtzeitig gewarnt zu sein, falls irgend etwas passieren sollte.

Heero steckte die Diskette ins Laufwerk und drückte die Entertaste. Er hoffte, daß das andere Team ebenfalls erfolgreich war.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sie waren! Quatre, Trowa und Wufei kauerten in dem kleinen Raum und starteten gerade die Diskette. Ein Signalton zeigte ihnen an, daß die Daten gelesen wurden.

Das bedeutete, Heero und Duo speisten ebenfalls gerade ihre Daten in den Computer.

Wenige Sekunden später gab es einen erneuten Signalton, der Transfer war

abgeschlossen. Trowa setzte sich vor den Bildschirm und versuchte nun an die gesuchten Daten heranzukommen. Nach einer intensiven Suche war er sogar erfolgreich.

Er legte rasch eine neue Diskette ins Laufwerk und kopierte die Daten. Danach aktivierte er einen Virus, den sie zusammen mit dem Suchprogramm hochgeladen hatten. Er gab den anderen beiden ein Zeichen, als er fertig war, dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Auch Heero hatte in der Zwischenzeit die entsprechenden Daten kopiert. Er gab Duo ein Zeichen, daß dieser schon gehen sollte, doch der weigerte sich.

*Duo du Idiot! Verschwinde endlich! Gleich wird es heiß!*

Ein starrer eiskalter Blick, den er dem anderen Piloten zuwarf, schien dessen Meinung zu ändern. Duo spähte nach draußen, dann öffnete er die Tür ein wenig und schlüpfte hindurch. 

Heero steckte die Diskette ein, dann zog er ein kleines Päckchen aus der Kleidung hervor, drückte daran eine Taste und befestigte es am Tower. Danach schlich er Duo hinterher. Kurze Zeit später hatte er ihn schon eingeholt. Der braune Zopf war unverkennbar. Duo kauerte an einer Ecke und schaute vorsichtig in den abzweigenden Korridor. Etwas schien ihn zu beunruhigen. 

Als Heero hinter ihm stand, tippte er Duo kurz auf die Schulter. Der machte einen Satz nach hinten. Er hatte sich erschreckt.

"Gott Heero, willst du mich umbringen?" raunte er ihm zu.

"Was ist los, warum hockst du hier?"

Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, deutete Duo nur um die Ecke.

Heero riskierte einen kurzen Blick und erkannte, was seinen Freund so beunruhigte.

In dem Gang standen vier Offiziere und unterhielten sich. Damit wurde ihnen der Rückweg abgeschnitten; sie würden nicht unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei kommen.

Gerade als Duo zu einer unüberlegten Aktion ansetzen wollte, hörten sie ein Piepen aus dem Gang. Sie spähten um die Ecke und sahen, wie einer der Offiziere ein Funkgerät hob und hineinsprach. Kurz darauf setzte sich die kleine Gruppe in Bewegung. Duo ließ unhörbar seine Luft aus den Lungen.

*Pfiu, gerade noch mal Glück gehabt.*

Er schaute kurz zu Heero auf, dann schlichen sie durch den Korridor Richtung Ausgang. Kaum waren sie im Freien, als eine laute Explosion hinter ihnen ertönte.

"Heero?" stieß Duo kurz hervor.

Doch Heero packte ihn an seinem Arm und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Auf dem Stützpunkt war Chaos ausgebrochen. Alle liefen umher, wie orientierungslose Ameisen. Scheinwerfer gingen an und suchten das Gelände ab. Sirenen ertönten und verbreiteten einen Krach, mit dem eine ganze Stadt hätte geweckt werden können. In diesem ganzen Trubel fiel es dann auch nicht weiter auf das zwei unbekannte Jungen über das Gelände liefen, zumindest schien es niemand zu bemerken. 

So schnell sie konnten, rannten sie in Richtung Wäldchen, wo sie das Motorrad versteckt hatten. 

Als sie beim Motorrad angelangt waren, drehte sich Duo um.

"Heero? War die Explosion dein Werk?"

"Hn."

"Verdammt Heero, ich will eine richtige Antwort von dir."

Duo stapfte auf Heero zu und packte ihn an den Schultern. Doch gerade als er ihn berührte und dessen eisige Augen sah, wußte er, daß er einen Fehler begangen hatte.

*Ohgottohgottohgott! Jetzt bringt er dich um. Duo du Idiot, warum mußt du es auch immer bis zur Spitze treiben.*

Heero nahm Duo an den Handgelenken, dann riß er ihn so schnell herum, daß Duo auf dem Boden landete. Dort pinnte er ihn fest und holte aus.

Duo riß die Augen auf und erwartete den alles vernichtenden Schlag;

*ade du grausam schöne Welt,*

doch es geschah nichts. Er blinzelte. Heero saß wie versteinert vor ihm, doch plötzlich kam er immer näher.

*Ohgottohgottohgott, was passiert denn jetzt?*

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero spürte, wie Duo seine Schultern berührte. Dieses Mal war der Junge zu weit gegangen, er riß Duo herum und pinnte ihn an den Boden, dann holte er zum Schlag aus. Doch als Duo die Augen aufriß, wurde er von diesen violetten Polen gefangen. Seine Haltung erstarrte. 

Er begann, sich diesen Augen zu nähern, die ihn so sehr anzogen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Quatre, Wufei und Trowa die Heimfahrt angetreten.

Sie saßen schweigend in dem kleinen Wagen.

Quatre seufzte. Er war froh, daß niemand zu Schaden gekommen war. Ok, sie hatten eine Wache ausschalten müssen, doch der Mann würde wohl demnächst mit ein paar Kopfschmerzen aufwachen und versuchen, sich zu befreien. Er war also nicht wirklich verletzt worden.

Er seufzte wieder, als die drei Jungen plötzlich ein Pfeifen hörten und das Auto anfing zu wackeln.

Ende Teil 3!

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

Nun, dies war der dritte Teil meiner Fanfic. *vor Glück überschäumt*. Teil vier kommt auch irgendwann. Bin immer noch kein Schnellschreiber, so daß der nächste Teil wieder etwas dauern könnte. Sorry!

Für sämtliche Anmerkungen wäre ich dankbar. Schickt sie einfach an: linchen@nabuda.net


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da? Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern *leider*. Ich schreibe nur just for fun und nicht für Geld.

=Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is a registered trademark of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency and all associated parties.

"..." gesprochene Sätze

*...* Gedanken

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

****

Ein Satz mit Folgen

Teil 4!

Wufei trat auf die Bremse und brachte das Auto zum Stehen. Er stieg aus, um herauszufinden, was das Wackeln verursacht hatte. Ein Blick auf den rechten Hinterreifen genügte ihm. Sie hatten einen Platten.

"He, steigt aus, wir müssen den Reifen wechseln."

Murrend tauschten sie den Reifen aus. Sie waren noch lange nicht aus der 

Gefahrenzone heraus und dann so etwas. Als Wufei den Platten genauer betrachtete, sah er, was das Pfeifen verursacht hatte. Ein Nagel hatte sich in den Reifen gebohrt, weshalb die Luft entweichen konnte.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie das schadhafte Rad ausgewechselt hatten. In der Zwischenzeit waren sogar einige Wagen an ihnen vorbei gefahren, doch es schien sich niemand für sie zu interessieren.

Als der Fehler beseitigt war, konnten sie ihren Weg fortsetzen, allerdings würden sie ziemlich spät in die Schule zurückkehren. Im Stillen hofften sie, daß ihre Abwesenheit niemandem auffiel.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo und Heero waren immer noch in dem kleinen Wäldchen an der Basis. Heero pinnte Duo auf dem Boden fest und näherte sich ihm unaufhaltsam. Plötzlich, völlig unerwartet, hielt er inne, riß die Augen auf und erhob sich. Er lief zum Motorrad und warf Duo einen Helm zu. Duo lag noch etwas benommen am Boden, als der Helm neben ihm landete und er aus seiner Trance gerissen wurde. 

Er blinzelte kurz und richtete sich auf, dann griff er nach dem Helm und stand auf.

*Was sollte diese Aktion denn eben, wollte er mir Angst einjagen?*

Er setzte sich hinter Heero auf das Motorrad und hielt sich an dessen Taille fest.

Heero fühlte sich warm an. Sein Shirt war leicht verschwitzt und klebte ein wenig an dessen Haut. 

Duo genoß das Gefühl, sich an Heero festhalten zu können, während der Fahrtwind durch seine Kleider pfiff und seinen Zopf hinter ihm zappeln ließ.

Er schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an Heero, versuchte es aber so darzustellen, als wollte er sich einen sichereren Halt verschaffen.

Heero genoß es ebenfalls, auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte.

Er durchfuhr die Kurven sogar extra schräg und schnell, damit Duo gezwungen war, sich noch fester an ihn zu klammern.

Was beide bei dem ganzen Spielchen allerdings nicht mitbekommen hatten, war, wie sie in dem Wäldchen an einer verborgenen Patrouille vorbei gefahren waren.

Als der Fahrer von dem Chaos in der Basis gehört hatte, beschloß er, das 

Motorrad mit den zwei Personen zu verfolgen. Als er in die Nähe des Internats kam, fing er an zu grinsen. Er wußte jetzt, wo sie hin wollten. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und wendete. Zuvor prägte er sich das Aussehen der verdächtigen Gestalten aber noch genau ein, dann fuhr er zur Basis zurück und erstattete Bericht. Am nächsten Morgen läutete im Direktorat das Vidphone.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Als Heero zum Internat zurückfuhr, war ihm, als ob sie verfolgt werden würden, doch als er sich genauer umsah, konnte er nichts entdecken. Dies war wohl nur Einbildung gewesen und auf eine eventuelle Müdigkeit zurückzuführen.

Als die Beiden im Internat ankamen, schlichen sie in ihr Zimmer. Duo ließ sich allerdings nicht davon abhalten, den anderen noch einen Besuch abzustatten, um sicher zu gehen, daß es ihnen gut ging. Doch ihre Zimmer waren leer.

Die restlichen Piloten waren noch nicht zurück.

In ihrem eigenen Raum angelangt, ließ Duo sich erst einmal auf sein Bett fallen.

Heero setzte sich an seinen Laptop und schob die Diskette mit den Daten in das Laufwerk.

"Was wohl mit den Anderen ist? Ob sie nicht raus gekommen sind? Was meinst du Heero?"

Er bekam keine Antwort.

"Hey, 'Mr. Perfect Soldier' ich rede mit dir!"

Heero rührte sich immer noch keinen Millimeter.

"Argh! Mach doch was du willst."

Duo ließ sich zurücksinken und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen.

Nun drehte Heero sich um. Er war nachdenklich.

Die Frage von Duo kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Warum hatte er die Wache in der Basis nicht bemerkt?

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er hatte in seinem Versteck gehockt, als Duo ihm irgendwelche Zeichen gab. Und in diesem Moment hatte er nur auf Duo geachtet, auf nichts anderes. Genauso ging es ihm in dem Wäldchen, als er Duo in die Augen geblickt hatte. Es war wie Magie, die sein rationales Denken total ausgeschaltet hatte. Er wollte wissen, was das war.

Was war es, was ihn so gefesselt hatte? Waren das Gefühle? Aber besaß er so etwas überhaupt? Und wenn ja, was waren das für Gefühle, die er hatte?

Doch erst einmal sollte er sich schlafen legen, wenn er morgen dem Unterricht folgen wollte.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Wäre Heero nur zehn Minuten länger auf geblieben, hätte er beobachten können, wie sich drei geduckte Gestalten den Weg ins Gebäude bahnten.

Quatre, Trowa und Wufei waren doch noch gut im Internat angekommen. Sie beeilten sich in ihre Zimmer und in die Betten zu gelangen, denn diese Mission war anstrengender gewesen, als sie ursprünglich vermutet hatten.

Kaum hatten sie ihre Köpfe auf die Kissen gebettet, als sie auch schon die Pforten ins Traumland durchschritten.

Viel Schlaf bekamen sie allerdings nicht, denn schon wenige Stunden später klingelte der Wecker zum Erwachen. Lustlos standen sie auf und zogen ihre Schuluniformen an. Sie liefen in die Mensa um zu frühstücken. 

Duo war sehr erleichtert, als er sah, wie seine Freunde den Speisesaal betraten.

Er winkte ihnen zu, damit sie sich zu ihnen setzten.

Nachdem sie ihr Essen zu sich genommen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Als sie am Büro vorbei kamen, sahen sie, wie sich darin eine größere Menschenmenge drängte. Was sie nicht sahen, war der OZ Offizier, der mit dem Direktor sprach, um ihm die Personenbeschreibungen der "Flüchtlinge" mitzuteilen.

"Ich glaube, es waren ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Der Junge fuhr das Motorrad.

Er hatte ein grünes Tanktop und eine schwarze Hose an. Außerdem konnte ich ein paar dunkle Haarsträhnen unter seinem Helm erkennen. Das Mädchen war vollkommen schwarz gekleidet und hatte einen sehr langen kastanienbraunen Zopf.

Sie sind hierher zum Internat gefahren, weshalb ich vermute, daß sie sich hier als Schüler tarnen."

Der Direktor schmunzelte.

"So so, wir haben also zwei feindliche Spione unter uns. Dann werden wir Mal sehen, ob wir sie nicht enttarnen können. Ich danke ihnen für die Informationen, ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er dem Offizier die Hand und begleitete ihn hinaus.

Danach ging er zu einer Sekretärin und sprach etwas in ihr Ohr. Sie nickte kurz und lief mit schnellen Schritten hinaus.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit zwei Jungen zurück, die sie in das Zimmer des Direktors schickte. Sie selbst begab sich wieder an ihren Platz und arbeitete weiter.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Die fünf Piloten saßen in ihrem Raum und verfolgten mehr schlecht als recht die Rechenkünste ihres Lehrers an der Tafel.

Duo wäre beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, wenn Heero ihn nicht unsanft in die Seite gestoßen hätte. Duo gähnte. Mathematik war ja soo langweilig, doch sobald die Schulglocke erschallte, strahlte er wieder. Noch zwei Stunden, dann war die Schule für heute vorbei. Doch eine andere Arbeit ging weiter. Heero mußte noch die Daten von der zweiten Diskette kontrollieren und sie dann zu Dr.J schicken. Danach mußten sie ihre Dateien aus dem Schulcomputer löschen und heimlich verschwinden. Nach der Mission waren sie wieder in einem von Quatres vielen Häusern untergebracht, wo sie ruhig auf die nächste Mission warten konnten. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Die beiden Jungen saßen im Büro des Direktors.

"Nico, Tito, ihr fragt euch bestimmt, warum ich euch habe holen lassen."

Beide nickten. 

"Ich habe einen Auftrag für euch. Ich weiß, daß eure Eltern für OZ arbeiten."

Die zwei Schüler sahen sich mit großen Augen an, dann blickten sie zum Direktor.

"Woher..." kam es gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern.

Der Mann grinste breit.

"Hm, ich arbeite auch für den Verein. Jetzt zu dem Auftrag. Letzte Nacht wurde in der Nähe eine Basis überfallen. Ein Offizier konnte die Spione hierher verfolgen, doch dann sind sie untergetaucht. Wir vermuten, daß sie sich als Schüler tarnen."

Er erzählte ihnen, was er an Informationen zusammen getragen hatte, dann fragte er: "Und, kann ich auch euch zählen?"

Die zwei Angesprochenen lachten.

"Natürlich!"

Danach verließen sie das Büro in verschiedenen Richtungen, um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. 

Sie wollten sich erst einmal umsehen, auf wen die Beschreibung passen würde. Da jetzt allerdings alle in Schuluniformen umherliefen, war es unmöglich, sie an der Kleidung zu erkennen. Deshalb blieben sie an diesem Tag unverrichteter Dinge.

Am nächsten Morgen stellte sich Tito in die Schlange zur Essensausgabe und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Vielleicht erhaschte er ja einen Blick auf ihre Spione. Doch er entdeckte nichts.

*Erst einmal frühstücken. Mit einem vollen Magen sucht es sich viel besser*, dachte er sich.

Er drehte sich zurück in die Reihe und wartete auf sein Tablett. Währenddessen ließ er gedankenverloren seinen Blick über die Schlange streifen. An einem langen braunen Zopf blieb er hängen. Zwei Plätze vor ihm stand ein Junge, dessen Zopf genau auf die Beschreibung passte. Vielleicht hatte der Offizier sich geirrt.

Vielleicht hatte er zwei Jungen gesehen, anstatt einem Paar, schließlich war es Dunkel gewesen und man hatte nicht allzu viel erkennen können.

Er beobachtete, wie der Junge sein Frühstück entgegennahm und dann schnellen Schrittes zu einem Tisch lief, an dem bereits vier andere Jungen saßen. Und tatsächlich, in dieser Gruppe saß ein junger Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren. Als Tito sein Essen entgegengenommen hatte, lief er zu seinem Freund. Er flüsterte ihm seine Entdeckung zu. Nico drehte sich unauffällig zu der Gruppe und beobachtete sie, dann nickte er zustimmend.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo spürte, daß er beobachtete wurde. Er konnte die Augen auf sich spüren. Mit seinem Sandwich in der Hand begann er sich vorsichtig umzusehen, konnte aber nichts auffälliges entdecken. Er sah nur Schüler, die in der Mensa umherliefen, miteinander quatschten oder aßen. Er wandt sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, doch das Gefühl blieb. 

Ende Teil4!

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

Puh! Das war Teil vier. *vor Glück in den Himmel schwebt*. Teil fünf ist in Arbeit, wird aber wieder ein Weilchen dauern. Bin immer noch kein Schnellschreiber. Sorry!

Für sämtliche Anmerkungen wäre ich dankbar. Schickt sie einfach an: linchen@nabuda.net


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da
    
    Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da? Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern *leider*. Ich schreibe nur just for fun und nicht für Geld.

=Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is a registered trademark of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency and all associated parties.

"..." gesprochene Sätze

*...* Gedanken

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

****

Ein Satz mit Folgen

Teil 5!

Duo verließ mit seinen Freunden den Speisesaal. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sie von zwei Jungen verfolgt wurden. Sie liefen durch die verschiedenen Korridore zu ihrem Unterrichtsraum. Dort setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze.

Nico und Tito merkten sich den Raum und gingen selbst zum Unterricht.

Den Vormittag über tat sich nichts weiter und da am Nachmittag eine Lehrerkonferenz stattfand, fiel der Unterricht aus.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Nico und Tito nutzten diese Zeit, um dem Direktor von ihrer Entdeckung zu berichten. Sie begaben sich in sein Büro und wurden auch sofort vorgelassen.

"Und? Was habt ihr herausgefunden?", fragte der ältere Mann sie.

"Wir haben zwei Personen ausfindig gemacht, auf die die Beschreibung paßt. Allerdings sind es zwei Jungen. Sie hocken immer mit drei anderen Jungs zusammen. Sie gehen in eine Klasse", berichtete Tito.

Nico vervollständigte den Bericht, indem er dem Rektor die Beschreibung der anderen drei Jungen gab und ihm den Klassenraum nannte. Der Schulleiter setzte sich vor den Computer und gab die entsprechenden Daten ein. Und tatsächlich, auf dem Monitor erschienen fünf Schülerakten, die genau ins Konzept paßten. Sie waren erst vor kurzem auf diese Schule gekommen, außerdem hatten sie gemeinsame Zimmer. Mit einem Lächeln notierte sich der Direktor die Zimmer und dankte den beiden Jungen, dann schickte er sie hinaus. Er selbst setzte sich mit dem Kommandanten der Basis in Verbindung. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo langweilte sich schrecklich. Er lag auf seinem Bett und hörte Musik, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte.

Er wußte mit dieser vielen freien Zeit nichts anzufangen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Heero, der voller Elan an seinem Laptop saß und die Daten von Trowas Diskette überprüfte. Er gähnte. Es war schrecklich. Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein, was er machen könnte.

Während er sich mit altmodischer Musik berieseln ließ, dachte er über die Mission nach.

Warum mußte Heero sich ständig in Gefahr bringen? Das mit der Bombe wäre beinahe schiefgegangen, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Computerraum hätte verschwinden können! Heero hatte ihn wohl deshalb vorgeschickt.

*Ahrg*, er haßte es, wenn Heero selbstmörderisch war. Auch bei ihren sonstigen Kämpfen. Seine Finger schwebten ständig über der Selbstzerstörung.

Duo wurde betrübt. Diese Gedanken halfen ihm auch nicht gerade gegen seine Langeweile. Er mußte etwas anderes probieren.

Er schaltete den Diskman ab und setzte sich auf. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte er damit, seinen Partner zu beobachten.

*Mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich ihn ja zum Sprechen bringen.*

Er grinste breit.

"Hey Heero, was machst du da?"

"Hn"

*Wow, er hat reagiert, beim ersten Mal*, dachte er sarkastisch.

"Wann können wir hier eigentlich verschwinden?"

"Demnächst!"

"Ok, daß weiß ich auch. Ich meinte, wann genau? Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

Heero antwortete nicht.

"Verdammt Heero, kannst du nicht einmal mit mir reden und den Computer ruhen lassen?"

"Duo, halt den Mund, oder ich stopfe ihn dir."

Duo stand auf, lief geräuschvoll zu Heero und baute sich vor ihm auf. Duo war wütend und wenn er wütend war, plapperte er meist drauf los.

"Weißt du, was mich stört? Deine ständigen selbstmörderischen Aktionen. Warum bringst du dich ständig in Gefahr? Warum zum Beispiel hast du diese Bombe in der OZ Basis gezündet? Es war nicht nötig."

Duo schrie beinahe. Heero konnte ihn nicht mehr ignorieren. Er hatte Duo selten so außer sich gesehen.

"Duo, warum machst du dir solche Gedanken, es ist Krieg."

"Es ist Krieg, es ist Krieg! Denkst du, daß weiß ich nicht? Aber warum willst du ihn nicht überleben? Du begibst dich ständig in unnötige Gefahr. Was meinst du, wie es deinen Freunden geht, wenn sie das sehen?"

"Freunde?"

"Ja Freunde! Heero, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!"

"Warum?"

"Warum, warum! Weil ich dich liebe, Baka!" schrie er auf einmal.

Doch als ihm bewußt wurde, was er gerade gerufen hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen und er schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Zu Tode erschrocken verließ er mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit den Raum.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero saß da, weit aufgerissene Augen, offen stehender Mund, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf. ‚Weil ich dich liebe, Baka!' Er wurde geliebt? Nein! Das konnte er nicht glauben, niemand liebte ihn, er wurde noch nie geliebt. Langsam begann er aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. Er starrte zur Tür, wo kurz zuvor ein zutiefst geschockter Duo hindurchgerannt war.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo rannte und rannte. 

*Oh Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Welcher Teufel hat mich da nur wieder geritten?! Er bringt mich um. Heero wird mich töten!*

Nachdem er die Schule ein Stück hinter sich gelassen hatte und ein kleiner Hain in Sichtweite kam, wurde er wieder langsamer. 

*Was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann ihm nicht wieder unter die Augen treten, aber wenn ich jetzt verschwinde, bringe ich die Anderen in Gefahr. Ihre Tarnung könnte auffliegen.*

Ihre Tarnung war jedoch bereits aufgeflogen, das wußte Duo nicht. Und während er davonrannte, stellten sich an den drei Zimmertüren OZ-Soldaten auf.
    
     +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero war wieder zu sich gekommen. Die Worte von Duo hatten ihn vollkommen überrumpelt. Er hätte niemals gedacht, daß Duo so etwas für ihn empfinden könnte.

'Liebe'! Es war eine Emotion, eine Schwäche, doch dieses Wort schien ihn nicht

mehr los zu lassen. Was war mit ihm? Was fühlte er für Duo? 

Plötzlich sah er wieder einige Szenen vor sich, das Basketballspiel, das Versteck in der Basis, das Wäldchen.

Und er realisierte etwas, was er nie für möglich hielt. Er empfand mehr für Duo, als nur Freundschaft. Es ging viel tiefer. Er liebte seinen Partner. Es war mit einem Mal so klar. Er hatte all seine Erklärungen, eine Antwort auf all seine Fragen und Analysen, die er sich in den letzten Tagen stellte. Es war Liebe, was ihn so an Duo fesselte. Als diese Erkenntnis in sein Gehirn vordrang, huschte ein Lächeln über sein sonst so ernstes Gesicht. Er merkte nicht, wie die Tür langsam geöffnet wurde und etwas ins Zimmer geflogen kam.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Die OZ Soldaten hatten sich vor den entsprechenden Zimmern postiert. Nachdem sie sichergestellt hatten, daß sich jemand darin aufhielt, zückten sie kleine Rauchbomben mit Schlafgas und warfen sie hinein. Das Gas strömte aus und setzte die Piloten schnell außer Gefecht.

Fünf Minuten später war das Gas verflogen und die Soldaten betraten die Zimmer.

Heero lag bewußtlos über seinem Laptop. Quatre und Trowa hatte es auf den Betten beim Lesen erwischt und Wufei schien gerade meditiert zu haben. Die Männer schnappten sich die Jungen und verschnürten sie.

Kurze Zeit später konnte man dann sehen, wie sie vier Bündel auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes in einen Transporter luden.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo hatte von diesem Geschehen nichts mitbekommen. Er lag in dem kleinen Hain und grübelte, wie er Heero wieder unter die Augen treten konnte, ohne daß dieser ihn zu Hackfleisch verarbeitete. Er kaute auf einem Grashalm und beobachtete, wie die Sonne sich anschickte, den Tag zu beenden. Mit einem Seufzer stand er auf.

Es half alles nichts, er mußte zurück, bevor sein Fehlen auffiel. Er trottete zurück und gerade, als er durch das Tor gehen wollte, schoß ein dunkler Transporter an ihm vorbei.

*Mann, der hat es aber eilig.*

Duo joggte die Treppe hinauf. Doch kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen. Sein Herz pochte und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen, die sich sammelten und an seiner Schläfe hinunterliefen. Mit zitternder Hand, griff er nach der Klinke und drückte sie nach unten.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Duo schloß die Augen und trat ein. Totenstille. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sich um. Nichts! Kein Heero. Duo ließ erleichtert die zurückgehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. 

*Noch einmal Glück gehabt*, dachte er.

Doch gleichzeitig kam es ihm seltsam vor. Sonst hockte Heero stundenlang vor seinem Laptop und bewegte sich nicht. Und dieser stand nun einsam und verwaist vor ihm. 

War irgend etwas geschehen?

Duo beschloß die Anderen zu fragen und machte sich auf, zu ihren Zimmern. Doch er konnte weder Wufei, noch Quatre oder Trowa finden. Es schien so, als wären sie vom Erdboden verschwunden. 

Duo wurde vorsichtig. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Jungs würden nicht einfach so verschwinden. Duo entschied, sich im Schulcomputer etwas umzusehen.

Zum Glück war es in der Zwischenzeit dunkel geworden und Duo hatte bereits wieder sein schwarzes Priesteroutfit an, weshalb er unentdeckt durch die Flure schleichen konnte. Im Büro stoppte er und setzte sich vor den Rechner. Er wollte ihre Akten aufrufen, fand aber nichts. Sie waren gelöscht worden.

Dies konnte zwei Dinge bedeuten.

Erstens: Heero hatte ihre Dateien gelöscht, weil sie die Schule verlassen sollten.

Zweitens: Sie waren entdeckt worden.

Ersteres konnte sich Duo allerdings nur schwer vorstellen, da Heeros Laptop und all ihre Sachen noch da waren. Und Heero würde seinen Computer nie zurück lassen.

Dies mußte bedeuten, daß ...

*Sie sind gefangen worden. OZ muß uns nach dem Einbruch verfolgt haben.*

Er überlegte, wer sie entdeckt haben könnte und wo sie nun sein könnten. Er hoffte, er würde die richtige Entscheidung treffen. 
    
    Er traf sie.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Trowa, Quatre und Wufei kamen wieder zu sich. Sie fanden sich in einer kleinen dunklen Zelle wieder. Quatre wollte aufstehen, ließ sich aber schnell wieder zurücksinken, da sein Kopf höllisch zu schmerzen begann. Also versuchte er sich aus der liegenden Position heraus zu orientieren. Das erste was er entdeckte, war Trowa, der nur einen Schritt weiter auf dem Boden lag. Er versuchte, ohne sich zu sehr aufzurichten, zu ihm zu gelangen. Während er sich bewegte, bemerkte er, daß Wufei zusammengekauert an der Wand lag. Nur Heero und Duo konnte er nicht sehen. Sie waren wohl in einer anderen Zelle untergebracht.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero lag tatsächlich in einer anderen Zelle. Sie hatten ihn einzeln eingesperrt, da er mit Sicherheit zu den gegnerischen Spionen gehörte.

Heero erlangte ebenfalls gerade das Bewußtsein wieder. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf. Den Schmerz in seinem Kopf ignorierte er dabei. Er versuchte sich ein Bild von der Situation zu machen. Er steckte in einer Gefängniszelle, das stand fest, doch wo befand die sich?

Die Attacke in der Schule hatte ihn vollkommen überraschend getroffen, so daß er keine Maßnahmen mehr ergreifen konnte.

"Duo!" rief er plötzlich.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er sich um, entdeckte aber nichts. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Duo war davongerannt, nachdem er gesagt hatte, daß er ihn liebte.

Sorge machte sich in Heeros Gesicht breit, als er an den Piloten mit dem langen braunen Zopf dachte.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

Das war Teil fünf. Den nächsten habe ich schon angefangen und wenn meine kreative Phase noch ein wenig andauert, brauche ich für den Sechsten vielleicht nicht ganz so viel Zeit. ^_~

Für sämtliche Anmerkungen wäre ich dankbar. Schickt sie einfach an: linchen@nabuda.net


	6. Part 6

Ein Satz mit Folgen 6/
    
    Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da? Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern *leider*. Ich schreibe nur just for fun und nicht für Geld.

=Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is a registered trademark of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency and all associated parties.

"..." gesprochene Sätze

*...* Gedanken

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

****

Ein Satz mit Folgen

Teil 6!

Heero wurde unsanft an den Schultern gepackt und in einen anderen Raum gezerrt. Das grelle Licht in den Korridoren schmerzte in seinen Augen. Er hatte sich von den Nachwirkungen des Gases noch nicht ganz erholt.

Er wurde auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und angebunden. Danach ließ man ihn wieder allein. 

Heero schaute sich um. Er war in einem kleinen Raum gelandet, in dem außer dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß, noch ein kleiner Tisch und ein weiterer Stuhl standen.

*Ist wohl ein Verhörzimmer*. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Von ihm würden sie nichts erfahren, egal was sie anstellen sollten. Er straffte seine Haltung und wartete auf die Dinge, die kommen sollten.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo raste die Straßen entlang. Er mußte seinen Freunden helfen. Er hatte sich das Motorrad geschnappt, welches sie beim Einbruch benutzt hatten.

Er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Wenn er doch nur nicht weggerannt wäre... Aber Duo war vorhin so geschockt gewesen, es war ein Reflex. Und jetzt waren seine Freunde und Kameraden gefangen, vielleicht seinetwegen.

Kurze Zeit später wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Die Basis tauchte vor ihm auf. Er versteckte das Motorrad in einem kleinen Dickicht und überprüfte seine Mitbringsel. Er wollte OZ eine kleine Überraschung liefern, doch zuerst mußte er herausfinden, wo sich die vier Jungen befanden. 

Er schlich sich heimlich in das Gebäude, eine Leichtigkeit für ihn. Im Innern hielt er an und orientierte sich. Wo waren die Gefängniszellen? 

*Ich sollte vielleicht nach einem geschützten Bereich suchen*.

Seinem Instinkt folgend, schlich er einige Korridore entlang. An einer kleinen Abzweigung kamen ihn dann zwei Wachen entgegen, die sich angeregt zu unterhalten schienen.

Duo versteckt sich hastig.

"Also in der Haut von dem Jungen möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken. Lt. Pohl kann sehr unangenehm werden."

"Du sagst es. Ich habe mal ein Verhör von ihm miterlebt. Der Spitzel war danach nur noch ein einziges Wrack. Hat geheult wie ein Schloßhund. Ich bin gespannt, wie lange der Junge das aushalten wird, er scheint noch sehr jung zu sein."

"Abwarten, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, daß Lt. Pohl eine harte Nuß an ihm zu knacken hat. Als wir ihn ins Verhörzimmer gebracht haben, hat er nicht einen Laut von sich gegeben und er hatte einen sehr stoischen Gesichtsausdruck. Aber wenn er nichts sagen will, dann haben wir ja noch die anderen drei. Vielleicht sind die etwas kooperativer."

Das war das Letzte, was Duo hören konnte, nachdem die Soldaten an ihm vorbeigelaufen waren.

*Also sind sie wirklich hier. Und nach dem Gespräch könnte Heero im Verhör sein. Das bedeutet, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg.*

Duo grinste in sich hinein. Die Soldaten hatten ihm die Richtung gewiesen, in die er gehen mußte. Er drückte seine Tasche an sich und machte sich auf den Weg.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quatre, Trowa und Wufei waren alle wieder bei Bewußtsein. Sie hatte sich zusammen an die Wand gesetzt und ließen die letzten Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren.

Quatre sprach als erster. "Hm, ich vermute, dieses nette Appartement haben wir OZ zu verdanken. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie müssen sie herausgefunden haben, daß wir uns in der Schule verstecken."

"Sie könnten jemanden nach dem Einbruch verfolgt haben, oder einem der Fahrzeuge wurde eine Wanze verpaßt," vermutete Wufei.

"Ich frage mich, was mit Heero und Duo ist. Ob sie auch gefangen wurden?" Nun meldete sich Trowa das erste mal zu Wort.

"Wenn es so sein sollte, wird Heero dafür Sorgen, daß OZ nichts erfahren wird." Wie dies geschehen sollte, ließ er unausgesprochen im Raum stehen. 

Schweigen füllte den Raum.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero saß immer noch stocksteif auf dem Stuhl und wartete. Mit einem Mal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein bulliger Typ stand im Rahmen. Das von hinten einfallende Licht schien ihn noch ein wenig bedrohlicher wirken zu lassen. Heero drehte den Kopf leicht und blickte ihn direkt an, doch sonst blieb er vollkommen regungslos und verzog keine Miene.

Der Mann trat ein und schloß die Tür wieder, dann schaltete er ein diffuses Licht ein.

"Ich bin Lt. Pohl. Ich bin sehr erfreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Bei diesen Worten ließ er ein fieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht erscheinen und entblößte eine Reihe gelblicher Zähne.

Heero ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Er schaute Pohl weiterhin ruhig an.

Der hatte sich inzwischen auf den zweiten Stuhl gesetzt und verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Tisch. Dann senkte er einen bohrenden Blick auf Heero und verharrte so.

Heero sah ihn immer noch unbeeindruckt an. Zwischen ihnen begann die Luft zu knistern und man fragte sich, wer als erstes den Blick abwenden mußte.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo war in der Zwischenzeit bei den Zellen angekommen. Die meisten waren zu seinem Erstaunen leer. 

Er scannte schnell die Eintragungen und entdeckte die Zelle, in der die drei Freunde zusammen eingesperrt waren. 

Einen winzigen Augenblick später stand er auch schon davor und knackte in Rekordzeit das Schloß. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und vor Duo erschloß sich ein winziger stockfinsterer Raum, indem er an die Wand gelehnt drei Umrisse ausmachen konnte.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quatre schreckte auf. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Er konnte in dem hellen Hintergrund nur einen Umriß der Person wahrnehmen, doch irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Die Kappe, die hochgekrempelten Ärmel, die abstehenden Hosen. Die Figur sah aus wie Duo.

Quatre blinzelte, seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Licht und als die Person einen Schritt vorging, konnte er erkennen, daß es tatsächlich Duo war.

"He Duo wie kommst du hierher? Bist du ihnen entkommen? Und wo ist Heero?"

"Später Quatre, zuerst müssen wir verschwinden. He Jungs, raus hier!" Mit einer Geste Richtung Tür, deuteten er seinen Kameraden den Weg. Draußen zog er sie dann in Richtung des Verhörzimmers. 

"Heero haben sie gerade ins Verhör geschleppt, wir sollten ihn noch herausholen, bevor wir verschwinden."

Einstimmiges Nicken. Zusammen huschten sie durch die Gänge und suchten nach dem Zimmer, in dem Heero gerade mit Fragen gelöchert wurde.

*An ihm werden sie sich die Zähne ausbeissen*. Duo konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In der gleichen Zeit, in der die vier Jungen durch die Gänge wandelten, starrten sich Heero und Lt. Pohl immer noch gegenseitig an. 

Pohl war der erste, der dem intensiven Mustern nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und schaute zur Seite. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Er war unterlegen. Er knallte die Hand auf den Tisch und stand auf. Er lief um den Tisch herum und baute sich vor Heero auf. 

Der blinzelte nicht einmal, sondern hob den Kopf und schaute den Mann weiter an. Er sah, wie der Mann den Arm hob und im nächsten Moment landete auch schon eine Faust in seinem Gesicht. Blut tropfte aus seinem Mundwinkel, doch Heero rührte sich nicht. Er starrte Pohl weiter an und brachte ihn damit noch mehr aus der Fassung.

Doch mit einem Mal wurde es laut. Explosionen rüttelten die gesamte Basis durch. Lt. Pohl schreckte auf und lief zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, fiel er auch schon wieder zurück in den Raum und landete auf dem Boden, wo er sich nicht mehr rührte.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duo, Quatre, Trowa und Wufei waren an dem Raum angelangt, in dem Heero gefangen gehalten wurde. Duo zog ein kleines Gerät aus seiner Tasche und drückte einige Knöpfe. Danach herrschte Chaos. Die Basis bebte, überall waren Explosionen und Schreie zu hören. 

Die Tür von dem Verhörzimmer wurde aufgerissen und ein großer OZ Soldat trat heraus. 

Wufei machte eine elegante Drehung und streckte den Mann gekonnt nieder. Sie traten in den Raum und fanden Heero, der an einen Stuhl gefesselt war.

Duo lief zu ihm und befreite ihn. Dann zog er ihn hinter sich her auf den Flur, wo ein heilloses Durcheinander herrschte. Er drückte Heero eine Waffe in die Hand und gemeinsam machten sich die Jungen auf den Weg in die Freiheit.

Sie huschten durch Gänge. Dabei passten sie gehörig auf, daß sie nicht entdeckt wurden, sonst wäre es mit der Freiheit schon bald wieder vorbei. 

Also duckten und versteckten sie sich häufig, oder machten Gebrauch von den Waffen. 

Als sie auf dem freien Gelände waren, fiel Duo plötzlich ein, daß sie gar nicht alle auf das Motorrad passen würden. Er hatte sich nicht um ein geeignetes Fahrzeug gekümmert.

*Verdammt, jetzt sind sie schon wieder wegen mir in Gefahr*.

"Ähm Jungs, ich habe leider kein Fahrzeug. Ich denke nicht, daß wir alle auf ein Zweirad passen."

Vier Augenpaare sahen ihn an. Doch die Kobaltblauen drehten sich schnell zur Seite und überflogen das Gelände.

Heero fing an zu laufen. Er führte die anderen zum Fuhrpark. Dort schnappten sie sich einen Wagen. Doch als sie das Gelände verlassen wollten, stand ihnen plötzlich ein MS im Weg. Heero trat auf die Bremse und brachte den Wagen zum Stehen. Die Piloten sahen sich ratlos an, als sich der Koloß anfing in ihre Richtung zu bewegen. Keiner von ihnen sah, wie Wufei die Mundwinkel nach oben zog und anfing sehr fies zu grinsen. Dann zog er eine Plane auf dem Rücksitz weg und entblößte einen Raketenwerfer, den er auf die Kampfmaschine richtete. Mit ein paar gezielten Schüssen brachte er die Mobil Suit ins Wanken. Der Platz reichte, Heero gab Gas und raste an dem Leo vorbei. Als sie einige Kilometer von der Basis entfernt waren, war ein allgemeines Aufatmen zu hören. 

Sie fuhren zurück zur Schule. Sie wollten ihre Sachen packen und dann so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. 

Einige Zeit später erschien das Gebäude in weiter Ferne. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie sich auf den Weg zu einem neuen Unterschlupf machten. Die Mission war zum Glück schon erfolgreich abgeschlossen, weshalb sie auch nichts weiter an diesem Ort hielt.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero stoppte vor dem Gebäude und die fünf Freunde stiegen aus. Sie begaben sich alle auf ihre Zimmer. 

Heero und Duo traten in ihren Raum, wo Duo sofort zum Bett eilte seine Tasche hervorholte und anfing seine Sachen hinein zu werfen. Heero blieb derweil an der Tür stehen und beobachtete ihn. Die Worte vom Vortag kamen ihm wieder in denn Sinn. Es war wirklich schon fast einen Tag her, wie er bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster feststelle, daß Duo ihm gesagt hatte, daß er ihn liebte. 

*Er ist mir unter Haut gegangen. Verdammt Duo, wieso bist du nur so unwiderstehlich?*

Heero drehte sich zu seinem Bett und fing ebenfalls an zu packen. Doch seinen Herzschlag konnte er nicht mehr beruhigen. Als Heero sich umdrehte, stieß er mit Duo zusammen. Ihre Taschen fielen zu Boden, doch sie bewegten sich nicht. Ihre Blicke fanden sich und hielten einander fest. Keiner wagte sich zu bewegen. Duo war der erste, der wieder zu sich kam.

"Ähm, Hee.. Heero, ich denke, wir sollten gehen, die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns."

Heero nickte leicht. Sie hoben ihre Taschen auf und verließen das Zimmer.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Auf dem Korridor trafen die fünf Jungen dann zusammen. Sie mußten sich beeilen, wenn sie noch vor Sonnenaufgang verschwinden wollten.

Als kleine Gruppe hasteten sie durch die Flure. Gerade als sie die Türen öffnen wollten, hörten sie eine Stimme.

"Na, wenn das nicht unsere Spione sind!"

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

Tja, also was soll ich sagen. *räusper*. Erst einmal, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, daß ich für Teil 6 so ewig gebraucht habe. Sorry! Ich habe Teil 7 auch schon wieder angefangen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Ich mache nämlich jetzt ein Praktikum und bin so gut wie nie zu hause. Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben, daß es nicht wieder so lange dauert.

Ach ja, wenn ihr euch zu dem Teil äußern wollt, nur keine Scheu. 

Euer Linchen


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da? Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern *leider*. Ich schreibe nur just for fun und nicht für Geld. =Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is a registered trademark of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency and all associated parties. 

"..." gesprochene Sätze

*...* Gedanken

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

****

Ein Satz mit Folgen

Teil 7

Die fünf Jungen zuckten zusammen, versteiften sich und blieben stehen. Langsam schauten sie über ihre Schultern und entdeckten fünf Männer hinter sich. Es waren der Direktor, zwei OZ Soldaten und zwei Schüler. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn richteten, sahen sie dort drei weitere Soldaten, die ihnen den Fluchtweg versperrten.

Der Direktor ging auf sie zu. "Wer hätte gedacht, daß ihr so dreist sein würdet, euch in meiner Schule zu verstecken. Ich hoffe, euch hat der Aufenthalt gefallen, denn ihr werdet diese Schule nie wieder sehen."

Bei diesen Worten lachte er leise und grinste fies. 

Der Direktor war so sehr von sich eingenommen, daß er nicht bemerkte, wie Heero ihn beäugte. Er lief immer weiter auf sie zu. Doch als er seinen nächsten Schritt machte, hatte ihn Heero auch schon am Arm gepackt und ihn in den Schwitzkasten genommen. Mit einem Messer, welches er an seiner Person trug, bedrohte er den Mann. Er drehte sich zu den Soldaten an der Tür.

"Keine Bewegung, sonst hat die Schule keine Direktor mehr. Geht zur Seite und laßt uns durch." 

Die Soldaten zögerten, doch Heero verstand keinen Spaß. Er preßte des Messer tiefer in den Hals und ritzte damit die Haut leicht an. Ein Blutstropfen begann sich an der Schneide zu bilden. Der Direktor merkte es und begann mit den Händen zu wedeln. Daraufhin traten die Soldaten zur Seite und ließen die fünf Jungen passieren. Heero drehte sich um und behielt die Männer im Auge. Die anderen Vier, bewegten sich Richtung Wagen. 

Als sie eingestiegen waren, schwang Wufei sich hinter das Lenkrad und startete den Motor. Sie hielten kurz bei Heero an, der samt dem Direktor einstieg. Danach preschten sie davon. Der Mann in Heeros Armen begann sich zu wehren, als er merkte, daß der Druck des Messers nachließ.

"Damit werdet ihr nicht durchkommen. Ihr könnte OZ noch so sehr bekämpfen, ihr werdet nicht gewinnen. Sie werden euch jagen und vernichten."

Heero wollte dem Mann nicht länger zuhören. Mit einem gezielten Schlag des Messergriffs, betäubte er den Mann, der augenblicklich in seinen Armen zusammensank.

Wufei meldete sich. "Heero, wir werden verfolgt."

Heero nickte kurz, dann öffnete er die Wagentür und stieß den Direktor hinaus. Als er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, trat Wufei das Gaspedal durch und rasten davon, mit den Verfolgern auf ihren Fersen. 

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und nickten. Daraufhin schlug Wufei an der nächsten Kreuzung einen Weg ein, der sie zu einem in der Nähe gelegenen, alten und großen Wald führte. Hier hatten sie ihre Gundams versteckt; die großen Maschinen, die OZ schon so viel Ärger bereitet hatten.

Als sie in Sichtweite des Waldes kamen, merkten sie, daß sie ihren Verfolgern gegenüber einen Vorsprung herausgeholt hatten. Wufei holte noch das letzte aus dem Wagen heraus, bis er ihn in einem kleinen Waldweg abstellen mußte. Von hier aus mußten sie zu Fuß weiter, da der Waldweg für ein Fahrzeug zu schmal war.

Mit schnellen Schritten waren die fünf Piloten im Wald verschwunden.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Als die Verfolger den Ort erreichten, war von den Jungs nichts mehr zu sehen. Sich den Kopf haltend und fluchend, funkte der Direktor die nächste Basis an. 

"Hier Belz. Wir brauchen Verstärkung, die Spione sind uns entkommen."

Weitere Flüche ausstoßend, nahmen die Soldaten wieder die Verfolgung auf. Doch sie hatten kein Glück.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Nachdem die fünf Piloten einige Zeit durch den Wald gejoggt waren, erreichten sie das Versteck ihrer Gundams. Mit schnellen Handgriffen entfernten sie die Tarnnetze und kletterten mit Hilfe der Zugleinen in die Cockpits. Nach dem Hochfahren und Kontrollieren der Systeme, legten sie ihre Gurte an und machten sich auf den Weg. Weit kamen sie allerdings nicht. Sie hatten erst eine kurze Strecke zurückgelegt, als sich ihnen plötzlich einige Leos in den Weg stellten.

Sie nahmen alle eine Verteidigungsposition ein und stellten sich in einen Kreis, um ihre Gegner genau im Augen behalten zu können. Wufei und Duo aktivierten ihre Energiewaffen und auch die anderen machten sich bereit zum Kampf. Heero hob seine Kanone und richtete sie auf die feindlichen Maschinen. Quatre und Trowa machten sich ebenfalls bereit. 

Als einer der Leos sich bewegte, war dies wie ein Signal. Trowa und Heero begannen zu feuern und setzten gleich einen Großteil der Feinde außer Gefecht, Quatre, Wufei und Duo stürzten nach vorn, um sich um die nächsten Kampfeinheiten zu kümmern. Mit Sense, Stab und Schwertern zerkleinerten sie ihre Angreifer. Doch plötzlich wurden sie stark durchgeschüttelt, als sie aus der Luft angegriffen wurden.

"Aries! Sie müssen von der OZ Basis kommen. Paßt auf!" schrie Quatre, während er gerade einen Leo in der Mitte zerteilte. 

Heero hob seine Kanone und schoß einige der Aries ab, danach warf er sie auf den Boden und zog seinen Energiesäbel. Mit einem Antriebsschub, ging er in die Luft und begann die Aries zu bekämpfen, während die anderen Piloten sich um die Feinde am Boden kümmerten.

Die gegnerischen Kampfmaschinen schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Kaum war einer zerstört, war auch schon ein neuer da. Die Jungen fluchten innerlich, als sie immer wieder von Treffern durchgeschüttelt wurden. Der Kampf zog sich hin. Immer wieder gab es Explosionen durch zerstörte Leos oder Aries.

Doch mit der Zeit gewannen die Gundams die Oberhand. Die Aries hatte Heero inzwischen alle vernichtet und auch die Anzahl der Leos war sehr reduziert worden. Den letzten, der noch stand, teilte die Sense von Deathscythe in zwei Hälften.

Vollkommen erschöpft, lehnten sich die fünf Piloten zurück.

"Status?" fragte Heero über den Com-Link.

"Leichte Schäden an Sandrock, ein paar blaue Flecke, ansonsten ok." antwortete Quatre als erster.

"Funktionsbereitschaft bei 90%." berichtete Trowa. Und auch Wufei war nur leicht angeschlagen. Blieb als letztes nur noch Duo. Heero wartete auf die Bestätigung.

*Was ist los, warum meldet er sich nicht?* Heero wurde unruhig. Er schaute auf den Monitor und sah Deathscythe aufrecht stehend. *Er sieht nicht stark beschädigt aus, warum meldet Duo sich nicht?* Mit klopfendem Herzen, hob er eine zitternde Hand und führte ihn zur Kommunikationstaste. Gerade als er Duo erneut anfunken wollte, knisterte es in der Leitung.

"Sorry Guys, der letzte Treffer hat meine Funkverbindung angeschlagen. Nichts, was Shinigami nicht lösen könnte."

Als Heero Duos Stimme hörte, atmete er tief durch, er kaum bemerkt, daß er die Luft fast angehalten hatte.

Und dann bemerkte er, warum es so war. Er hatte Angst gehabt. Große Angst. Angst, daß Duo etwas geschehen sein könnte. Und dann Erleichterung, als Duo sich gemeldet hatte. Er war froh.

Mit diesen Gedanken, programmierte er seinen Gundam auf ihr nächstes Ziel und transformierte in den Vogelmodus. In seinen Monitoren konnte er sehen, daß die anderen ihm folgten.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Einige Stunden später waren sie an dem Haus angelangt, in dem sie sich bis zur nächsten Mission aufhalten wollten. Es war ein Besitz von Quatres Familie. Zusätzlich zu dem Haus, gab es unterirdische Hallen, in denen sie die Gundams abstellen und reparieren konnten, ohne das sie entdeckt wurden.

Als Heero in der Halle angekommen war, schaltete er seinen Gundam ab und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte auf dem Flug nachgedacht und war zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Auch die anderen Piloten waren inzwischen angekommen und hatten ihre Gundams abgestellt. Sie stiegen aus und machten sich auf in Richtung Haus, als Duo bemerkte, daß Heero noch in seiner Maschine war.

"Jungs, geht schon mal vor. Ich werde Heero holen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief zu Wing hinüber.

Ende Teil 7!

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

Man glaube es kaum, nach gut zwei Jahren, habe ich es endlich geschafft, weiterzuschreiben. Aber auch nur, weil eine Freundin mich absolut gedrängt hat. Nun ja, inzwischen ist die Story beendet und ihr bekommt nun die letzten beiden Teile. Viel Spaß, euer Linchen


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da? Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern *leider*. Ich schreibe nur just for fun und nicht für Geld. 

=Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is a registered trademark of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency and all associated parties.

"..." gesprochene Sätze

*...* Gedanken

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

****

Ein Satz mit Folgen

Teil 8

Duo blieb vor Wing stehen und sah hinauf. Er wartete darauf, daß sich die Einstiegsluke öffnete, doch es geschah nichts. Er seufzte, dann holte er Luft und rief: "He, Heero, kommst du heute noch, oder muß ich dich holen?" 

Einen Moment lang passierte gar nichts, dann öffnete sich die Luke und Heero trat heraus. Er ergriff die Zugleine und ließ sich herunter. Als er am Boden angekommen war, schlug er den Weg zum Haus ein und lief ohne ein Wort zu sagen an Duo vorbei. Duo sah ihm hinterher, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und neben Heero in den Gleichschritt fiel.

"Was ist los mit dir Heero? Sonst bist du meist der Erste der aussteigt und sich die Schäden an Wing ansieht."

Heero antwortete nicht, sonder lief weiter stur geradeaus. Duo seufzte wieder. Er lief einige Schritte voraus, dann drehte er sich um und lief rückwärts vor Heero her.

"Heero, liegt es vielleicht daran, was ich in der Schule gesagt habe?"

Heero stockte kurz, lief dann aber weiter. *Duo, wenn du wüßtest.*

"Heero, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen, aber du hast mich so wütend gemacht. Und da habe ich einfach nicht nachgedacht. Vergiß einfach was ich gesagt habe, ok. Wir können doch trotzdem Freunde bleiben."

Duo hatte nicht bemerkt, daß sie inzwischen den Fahrstuhl erreicht hatten und da er Rückwärts lief, stieß er gegen die Wand. "Au, Mensch Heero, du hättest mich aber auch warnen können."

Duo rieb sich sein angeschlagenes Steißbein.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In der Zwischenzeit, hatten sich die anderen Piloten im Haus umgesehen. Quatre führte sie als erstes in die Küche, wo sie etwas trinken und sich zu essen machen konnten. Nachdem sie die Mission beendet hatten, hatten sie noch keine Zeit gehabt, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Später saßen sie gemeinsam am Tisch und ruhten sich aus.

"Sagt mal, kam es euch heute auch so vor, als wenn Heero nicht ganz bei der Sache war? Er mußte ziemlich viele Treffer einstecken und auch sein Kampfstil war ein Tick langsamer hatte ich das Gefühl." Fragte Quatre mit einem Mal.

Die anderen beiden sahen ihn an, sagten aber nichts. Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero und Duo waren gerade im Haus angelangt, als sie die Frage von Quatre hörten. Heero hob eine Augenbraue, Duo sagte nichts. Doch in Gedanken ging er auf die Frage ein. *Es ist also nicht nur mir aufgefallen. Was ist heute nur mit Heero los? Ich werde es herauskriegen.*

Mit einigen Schritten standen sie dann bei den anderen in der Küche. Duo sah die Brote.

"Super, Essen. Guten Appetit!" Damit schnappte er sich drei Brote und begann sie zu verschlingen. Die anderen schüttelten nur den Kopf, als Duo sich plötzlich verschluckte und anfing zu husten. Quatre klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und bot ihm ein Glas Wasser an.

"Duo, nicht so gierig, es nimmt der niemand was weg."

"Das weiß man nie, aber trotzdem danke." Doch dann aß Duo auch schon weiter, doch dieses mal waren die Bissen nicht mehr ganz so groß.

Heero hatte dem ganzen Schauspiel zugesehen, dann nahm er sich aber ein Brot und eine Tasse Tee und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er mußte Dr. J noch das Ergebnis ihrer Mission senden.

Duo sah ihm wieder hinterher und seufzte innerlich. *Ob er mir verzeihen wird? Oder wird er mir jetzt immer die kalte Schulter zeigen?* Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, stand auch er ebenfalls auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Zimmer. Die anderen hatten ihn mit Heero zusammengelegt.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero hatte inzwischen seinen Laptop ausgepackt und hochgefahren. Er schob die Disketten hinein, auf denen die Daten von ihrer Mission abgespeichert waren. Als er alles eingelesen hatten, schickte er sie an seinen 'Vorgesetzten'. Gerade als die Übertragung begann, öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Duo kam herein. Der langhaarige Junge setzte sich aufs Bett und beobachtete ihn.

Dies zog sich eine Weile hin, bis ein Geräusch verkündete, daß die Übertragung erfolgreich abgeschlossen worden war. Heero klappte den Laptop zu und drehte sich um. Sein Blick traf genau auf Duos violette Augen und blieb hängen. *Ich sollte es ihm sagen.*

Duo sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Und Heero, redest du jetzt mit mir? Ich sagte schon, daß es mir leid tut. Ich wußte nicht, daß dich der Satz so beschäftigen würde."

"Nein."

"Wie bitte? Was meinst du mit nein?"

"Es muß dir nicht leid tun." Duos Kiefer klappte runter.

"W...wie meinst du das?"

"Genau so. Du... du bist mir nicht egal, Duo. Als du gesagt hast, daß du mich liebst, war ich geschockt. Das hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und festgestellt, daß du mir auch etwas bedeutest. Als wir heute gekämpft haben, habe ich immer wieder auf den Monitor geschaut, um zu sehen, wie Deathscythe sich hält. Und als du am Ende nicht geantwortet hast, habe ich Angst bekommen. Duo, mach das bitte NIE wieder."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen die anderen drei Jungen noch in der Küche und tranken. Als Quatre seine Tasse geleert hatte, stand er auf.

"Ich werde mal nachsehen, was Heero und Duo machen."

Er drehte sich um und lief zur Tür, doch er bekam mit, wie die anderen beiden auch aufstanden und ihm folgten. "Unsere Zimmer liegen auf dem gleichen Weg." meinte Wufei nur. So liefen sie zu dritt die Treppe hinauf.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Heero hatte weiter gesprochen. Er hatte Duo erzählt, wie er anfangs nicht wußte, was mit ihm los war und wie die Gefühle, die er manchmal in seiner Gegenwart empfand, ihn verwirrt hatte, bis Duo in seinem Wutanfall gesagt hatte, daß er ihn liebe. Daraufhin wußte er, was mit ihm los war. Doch dies brachte wieder andere Probleme mit sich. Die Sorgen, die er sich um Duo machte, hatten ihn im Kampf leicht abgelenkt.

Und die ganze Zeit, in der Heero sprach, hatte er die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und nicht gesehen, wie mit seiner Beichte, die Augen von Duo immer größer geworden waren.

Als Heero zu Ende gesprochen hatte, schaute er durch seinen Pony nach oben, doch das einzige, was er sehen konnte, war, wie Duo nach vorn stürzte. Und im nächsten Augenblick hing der Junge um seinen Hals und küßte ihn. Heero riß seine Augen auf und wußte im ersten Moment nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, doch dann hob er seine Arme, legte sie um Duo und erwiderte den Kuß.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quatre, Trowa und Wufei hatten die Stufen erklommen und gingen nun den Flur entlang zu ihren Zimmern. Quatre blieb vor der Tür von Heero und Duo stehen und klopfte leise an. Als er keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er die Tür vorsichtig. Was sie dann zu sehen bekamen, ließ sogar die anderen beiden Piloten mitten im Schritt erstarren.

Duo hing um Heeros Hals und küßte ihn und Heero schien es nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, er erwiderte den Kuß sogar. Dann beendete Duo den Kuß. "Trottel, ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen." Bei diesen Worten, hatte Duo seine Stirn an Heeros gelehnt und ihm tief in die Augen gesehen. Vorsichtig schloß Quatre die Tür wieder.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt was mit Heero los war."

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht setzt er den Weg zu seinem Zimmer fort. Zurück ließ er zwei erstaunte Piloten, die wie Salzsäulen im Gang standen.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, doch dann bewegten sie sich wieder und gingen ebenfalls auf ihre Zimmer. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Auch Heero sah Duo tief in die Augen. Dann sagte er etwas, womit Duo nicht gerechnet hätte.

"Duo, ich hoffe, wir überleben den Krieg. Es gibt jetzt eine Zukunft, die ich erleben möchte!"

Duo preßte die Augen zu und drückte Heero fest an sich. "Das hoffe ich auch."

Später am Abend, als Heero mit Dr. J alles geklärt hatte und seinen Missionsbericht geschrieben hatte, saßen sie zusammen auf Duos Bett und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Das es Duos Bett war, konnte man sofort erkennen, daß es war komplett mir schwarzer Bettwäsche bezogen. Sogar das Bettlaken war schwarz.

Während sie so dasaßen, begann Duo plötzlich, sein Oberteil auszuziehen. Auch sein Zopfgummi zog er heraus, so daß sich vereinzelte Strähnen aus dem Zopf lösten. Heero sah ihn an. "Duo, was machst du da?"

Duo grinste. "Wie sieht es denn aus? Ich ziehe mich natürlich aus."

"Wieso?"

"Was denn, kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Duo lehnte sich vor, so daß Heero sich zurücklehnen mußte und schloß die Augen. Heeros Augen wurden riesig.

"Wa... was..." Doch weiter kam Heero nicht, denn Duo drückte ihm einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen. Dann zog er sich wieder zurück.

"Ich geh jetzt duschen, bis gleich." Damit sprang Duo auf und lief zu Tür.

Heero saß für einige Sekunden vollkommen perplex da. Dann hörte man einen verärgerten Ruf. "DUUOO!!"

Und aus dem Flur drang Duos fröhliches Gelächter.

ENDE~FINIS~OWARI

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich froh, daß die Story jetzt beendet ist. Es ist eine Sorge weniger. Ich bin kein guter Schreiber, weshalb ich es mir auch zur Aufgabe gemacht habe, gut englische Fanfiction zu übersetzen. Für all die Leute, die nicht so gut Englisch können. 


End file.
